


Thunder

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Crossdressing, Multi, Public Sex, bottom andrew, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Kevin thought his boyfriends couldn't surprise him anymore. He was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, here's Andrew bottoming :")

It honestly comes as a surprise. Kevin's in bed with Neil, making out slowly, deeply with him, with Andrew on the side, palming his cock as he watches them.

It had taken Kevin a while, back when he and Andrew were fuck buddies, to understand and respect Andrew’s limits. Now, he was almost as perfect at it as Neil was, not touching or begging Andrew to do anything without his complete consent. He could read Andrew’s moods, know when he’s ready for something sexual, or just wanting to watch Kevin and Neil. He knows not to even dare touch Andrew’s ass, or to ask to fuck him. 

Kevin thinks that he knows Andrew almost pretty well.

That is, until Andrew sits up, eyes hooded and heavy on his boyfriends, and says, “I want to bottom.”

Kevin’s, in the words of the great Christine Sydelko, _shooketh._ He literally stops making out with Neil (which is a feat in itself), pushing himself up to watch Andrew, who’s still fully clothed, just his cock hanging out.

He’s almost sure he imagined it, until Neil says, “Andrew, what?”

“I want to bottom,” Andrew repeats, and Kevin actually sees the words form on his lips, but he still has trouble processing them.

“But you don’t bottom,” he says stupidly, his cock hardening as he imagines sliding into Andrew’s _tight_ heat.

Andrew slides his bland gaze over to Kevin. “Thanks for reminding me, Holmes.”

It even takes Kevin a few seconds to understand _that_ , because his brain isn’t letting go of the image of fucking Andrew.

He’s never really thought about it. Andrew didn’t want to bottom, and that was his choice. Even thinking about it felt like betraying his boyfriend.

Kevin doesn’t know how to react. Neil, thankfully, is not as useless as his boyfriend. “Do you want to ride Kevin? I could prep you.”

Kevin blinks. It makes _sense_ , but he’s still too shooketh to process anything. “Andrew,” he says softly, and Andrew rolls his eyes at him.

“I trust you, okay?” He snaps, glaring at Kevin and Kevin flushes a bright red, heart racing. “I trust that you will stop if I say no.”

Oh fuck. Kevin rolls off of Neil. "Yes or no?" He asks Andrew softly, and Andrew meets his gaze unwaveringly.

"Yes," he says, and Kevin kisses him hotly, wrapping a hand around the back of Andrew's neck, holding him as he devours him. Neil sits up, kissing Andrew's neck, and Andrew shudders. Neil curls his fingers around the hem of Andrew's shirt, tugging it up.

Kevin parts their lips, letting Neil draw Andrew shirt up and over his head, before pushing Andrew flat on the bed. Andrew doesn't protest, eyes following Neil and Kevin. Neil kisses the expanse of Andrew's rigid abdomen, grazing his teeth over Andrew’s nipples.

Kevin's hands are resting on Andrew’s abdomen, and he can feel Andrew’s sharp intake of breath as Neil bites down on Andrew’s nipples.

It’s kind of surreal, but Kevin doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so he hooks his fingers around the waist of Andrew’s pants, pulling his jeans off his muscular legs.

He sucks Andrew’s cock down, the throbbing member all too familiar in his mouth. He feels Neil next to him, so he shuffles around a bit, giving Neil space.

“Open up, ‘Drew,” Neil says patiently, voice soft. There’s the click of the lube bottle, and Kevin has to pull off Andrew’s cock watch in wonder as Neil rubs a gentle finger in Andrew’s taint, before moving to his tight hole.

Every muscle in Andrew’s body tenses and Neil pauses, looking up in worry.

“Drew,” Kevin says softly, and he leans over to kiss Andrew. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Andrew says firmly, and Kevin gives him an encouraging smile, before going back to inspect Neil’s work.

Neil’s sliding in one well-lubed finger all the way, twisting it around. Kevin can see how tight Andrew’s abdomen is, his entire body is rebelling even if he does want it.

He soothes his hand over Andrew’s stomach, reminding him to breathe. Andrew exhales slowly, and Neil takes the opportunity to press another finger into Andrew.

“Can you hurry this up?” Andrew mutters. “I don’t have all day.”

Neil snorts, but continues twisting two fingers into Andrew. Kevin shoots a glare at Andrew. “Would you fuck me or Neil without proper prep? No. Now shush and enjoy it.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, and Neil grins mischievously, crooning his fingers. Andrew’s entire body jolts. “Fuck,” he mutters, his eyebrows settling into a frown.

His cock is half hard, and Kevin wraps his hand around it, jerking Andrew slowly, grinning at Neil. Neil flushes, looking down at where his fingers are pumping in and out of Andrew, adding a third finger and spreading Andrew open, brushing against his prostate at intervals, that makes Andrew jerk and curse.

“Lie down,” Neil tells Kevin after he sufficiently lubes and stretches Andrew.

Kevin complies, cock already hard and swollen. Andrew sighs heavily, before straddling Kevin’s lap. Neil holds Kevin’s cock gently in his hand, pressing it against Andrew’s hole.

Andrew lets out a soft curse, and Kevin rests his hands on Andrew’s hips, rubbing gently. “Yes?” Kevin asks softly, his entire body thrumming excitedly, but still willing to pull back if Andrew decides not to do it.

“Yes,” Andrew confirms, and Neil kisses him just as he sinks down onto Kevin’s cock. Andrew’s _so fucking tight_ , Kevin forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Fuck,” Kevin whispers, fingers digging into Andrew’s skin, watching his boyfriends kiss.

Neil pulls back, looking debauched, gliding his gaze over to Kevin’s hooded one. “Good?” He asks, smiling loopily, and Kevin brings him down to kiss him instead of answering because _good_ just doesn’t describe it.

He kisses Neil as he lets Andrew adjust to the intrusion, and when he feels Andrew rock his hips, he almost comes. 

He breaks away from Neil, looking down to where their hips are joined, still unable to believe he’s inside of Andrew. Neil shuffles to lie down on the bed on his stomach, taking Andrew’s cock into his mouth and sucking him.

Andrew rests a hand on Neil’s head to keep him in place as he gyrates his hips, fucking Neil’s mouth and then fucking back on Kevin’s cock.

Andrew groans softly, and Kevin can’t take his eyes off him. He’s all man, all gorgeous, his ab muscles are flexing as he moves, his head thrown back.

Kevin can’t do anything but hold on to Andrew’s sweaty skin as he takes control, riding Kevin hard. Kevin moans, a hand stretching out to grab Neil’s ass, pulling Neil more parallel to his body. Neil lets Kevin manhandle him, his body aligned with Kevin’s, still languidly sucking Andrew’s cock.

Kevin presses two fingers into Neil’s hole, and Neil groans around Andrew’s cock, fucking Neil with two fingers as Andrew rides him.

Kevin grips Andrew hip with one hand, urging him to go harder. Andrew’s entire body is flexing as he rolls his hips, and Kevin’s curling his fingers and abusing Neil’s prostate.

Andrew pushes Neil all the way down on his cock, and Neil’s entire body shudders, clamping down around Kevin’s fingers. Neil rocks his hips desperately, silently begging Kevin to fuck him harder as he rubs his hard cock against the sheets.

"You feel so good," Kevin moans, eyes lidded as he looks at Andrew. Andrew bites his bottom lip, rolling his hips harder on Kevin's cock, hand curling tightly in Neil's hair. Andrew grunts as Kevin holds him in place, fucking up into him hard. 

His cock is sliding in and out of Andrew easily, head catching at the rim, before sliding in all the way. He tilts his hips a bit, and knows when he drags against Andrew's prostate because Andrew's hand tugs at Neil's hair, his muscles straining as he groans.

Neil and Kevin hold Andrew still, working him hard. Neil sucks Andrew's cock hard, holding Andrew in his throat as he moans. Kevin presses in another finger into Neil's hole, three fingers sliding sloppily in and out of Neil.

Neil whines, sucking the crown of Andrew's cock, before holding Andrew's cock and jerking him off as Neil rolls his balls in his mouth. Andrew groans, and Kevin fucks up into him harder, hips slapping against Andrew's ass.

Neil slides Andrew's cock between his lips again, holding him there as he fucks back against Kevin's probing fingers. He comes first, pushing himself desperately against the sheets, shuddering and moaning as Kevin presses hard against his prostate, and Andrew fucks his throat.

“Fuck,” Neil groans when he pulls off for air, and Kevin presses his sensitive prostate a few more times until he jolts, whining. He takes Andrew’s cock back in his mouth, sucking hard.

Kevin withdraws his fingers from Neil’s hole, holding onto his supple ass, before focusing on Andrew. He holds back his orgasm, his cock throbbing as Andrew squeezes around it, fucking up forcefully. 

Andrew meets his thrusts, muscles straining as Neil and Kevin work him over the edge. It’s not long before Andrew comes, his hole clamping down like a vice on Kevin’s cock.

Kevin curses loudly, thrusting up a few times before he’s letting out a strangled cry, his orgasm hitting him like a sledgehammer, his entire body lighting up as he comes. 

Andrew leans down to kiss Kevin deeply. Kevin groans, clutching Andrew and kissing him hard, sliding their tongues together until their lips are bruised.

“That was so fucking hot,” Neil whimpers, before sitting up and kissing Andrew.

"Fuck," is all Kevin's able to say, sweaty and gasping for air, his body still ringing from that orgasm. Andrew rolls his eyes at the both of them, wincing slightly as he lets Kevin slide out of him. "Are you okay?" Kevin's quick to ask, worried that Andrew might be in pain.

Even Neil's frowning, sitting up. "'Drew," he says, and Andrew shakes his head, grimacing as he feels the cum sliding out of his ass.

"That's disgusting," Andrew mutters, the same time Neil says, "that's hot."

Andrew laughs, sitting heavily on the bed, breathing deeply. "It's only hot when it's you, Josten. You're the cum slut."

Neil grins widely, before asking, almost shyly - "can I eat you out?"

Andrew sighs heavily, and Kevin's in shock when he says yes, dropping his upper body to the bed, and Neil spreads Andrew's legs and  _eats him the fuck out_.

Kevin's brain is shorting... some wire up there is broken or unplugged because he just can't wrap his head around how  _hot_ that is. When Neil's done, swirling his tongue around Andrew's rim and sitting up, lips cum-slicked and stretched into a big grin before kissing Kevin deeply. 

Kevin moans, swirling his tongue around Neil's mouth. When they part, Andrew's eyes are heated as he watches them and all three of them are breathing heavily.

"While that was... pleasurable," Andrew says, standing and stretching, grimacing slightly. "Let's not do that again."

Kevin groans and Neil giggles, before rolling over and grabbing a bottle of aspirin, shaking two out onto his hand. He stands, giving it to Andrew, who kisses him before swallowing the two pills.

Kevin's really not winning any best boyfriend of the year awards, because he's still somewhat in shock, sad it's over, happy it's happened, unable to stop himself from saying - " _never_ again?"

Neil laughs at Kevin's crestfallen face, and Andrew rolls his eyes. "Maybe once a year," he amends, and Kevin grins, sliding off the bed and kissing his boyfriend, because... it's not  _never_.

Andrew walks toward the bathroom, and Kevin calls after him, "let me fuck you for a scene!"

"In your dreams," is Andrew's response, and Neil grins at the two of them running off to meet Andrew in the shower.

Kevin is unable to keep the smile off his face and unable to stop his heart from bursting with happiness, following his boyfriends into the shower, where Kevin gets all the words fucked out of him, and is left incoherent for a few minutes. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by artemis_west: "can i request bottom!andrew with neil or kevin? i want to see how he trusts them enough to let them in like that."
> 
> I actually had so much fun writing this from Kevin's POV :D


	2. Chapter 2

Neil somehow manages to force both Andrew and Kevin to go clothes shopping with him.

He calls it _The Official_ _Boyfriends Outing_ , unashamed as he clasps both of their hands as they walk into the fifth clothing store, with him bouncing happily between them.

“Isn’t this _fun_?” he’s asking Kevin as Kevin manages to covertly check out some sports jackets without actually looking as if he was interested in them.

“Fun,” Kevin agrees blandly (he actually sort of _is_ having fun, but he doesn’t want to give Neil the win. Being out with both of his boyfriends, doing something as domestic as… _shopping_ , made his heart do funny things… but obviously, he doesn’t admit it).

Neil rolls his eyes as if he could exactly see what Kevin was thinking – he probably could –, before moving over to where Andrew is, a little way off, glaring at a rack of leather jackets. Kevin watches them with a small smile on his face as Neil goes straight up to Andrew, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist.

His heart does the funny thing again, and he sighs, mindlessly thumbing through the rack of jackets. There’s this really nice black and grey leather one, and the price is really _nice_ too-

“Ha!” Neil manages to bounce back to Kevin’s side – he’s like the fucking Energizer Bunny today (Kevin needs to stop giving him coffee on mornings) – grinning as if he’d caught Kevin stealing a million dollars.

Kevin rolls his eyes, and wraps a hand around Neil’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss on his temple. “This is nice,” he admits into Neil’s hair. “All of us, out of that apartment, doing something together. Thanks, baby,” he says softly and Neil melts in his arms, grinning happily as he throws his hands around Kevin, hugging him tightly.

He has to tiptoe because Kevin isn’t going to stoop to his level – literally – and he quite enjoys feeling Neil’s entire body against him as he holds himself up.

“I like you a lot,” Neil says cheekily, kissing Kevin’s cheek, before releasing him. Kevin laughs, ruffling Neil’s hair.

“Love you too,” he murmurs. “I think Andrew’s going to murder the leather jackets over there, you should go save them.”

Neil grins and runs off to Andrew again, leaving Kevin to wince over the prices in private.

“So…” a voice comes from behind him, and he frowns, turning. There’s a strange guy standing behind him, a bit shorter than him but taller than Neil and Andrew. “Are you and him together and the other guy’s the side thing or what?”

Kevin blinks, because the guy seems really serious about the question. “And this is your business, how?”

The guy’s eyes widen, his face reddening. “Fuck, I’m sorry. My boyfriend tells me I should think twice or three times before I speak, but I was just curious. I’m so sorry, uh, you could… totally ignore me, and pretend I never spoke. Yeah.”

Kevin laughs, shaking his head. “Curiosity killed the cat, man.”

“And satisfaction brought it back,” he retorts, then he blushes again, taking a step back. “I… I’m gonna find my boyfriend and ask him to sew my mouth shut.”

“It’s okay,” Kevin smiles gently at the flustered man. “We’re all together. Polyamory and such.”

“Oh!” The guy lights up, his face clearing as he gets thoughtful. “So, how does that work?”

Kevin blinks rapidly, staring at him. “How does what work?” Another voice comes as another guy comes up behind the random talking stranger, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Haz, are you bothering strangers again?”

‘Haz’ shakes his head, frowning. “No, he’s in a polyamorous relationship and I was asking him how it works, Jay.”

Jay groans, looking sympathetically at Kevin. “I am… _so_ sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kevin says softly, before turning his focus to Haz’s direction. “It works just like you and your boyfriend. I don’t love Neil more than Andrew, but there are things I love more about Neil and things I love more about Andrew. But we’re equals in everything. I can’t do without either of them.”

Haz looks like Kevin revealed nuclear secrets to him, whereas Jay’s frowning. Kevin braces for some idiotic statement, but all Jay says is – “Kevin… Neil… Andrew, fuck you’re all from Foxy!” he lowers his voice, but the excitement's still there.

Kevin’s startled, chuckling slightly. “Yes?”

“Dude, I’d ask for your signature if that wasn’t weird as fuck,” Jay laughs. “Uh. Is it weird to say that I love your stuff?”

“Oh!” Haz finally catches on. “I can't believe I didn't recognize them! They’re the porn people!”

“Please, say that a little louder,” Jay groans sarcastically. “Remember, you need to use your inner voice sometimes, babe.”

Kevin flushes, wishing that either Neil or Andrew would come and save him from this mess. “Um. I’m glad you love my stuff?”

“Neil’s his favourite,” Haz adds on earnestly. “I like Matt, though.”

Kevin pouts playfully, playing along. “I’m sad that I’m neither of your favourites.”

“You were his favourite until the first scene with Neil and Andrew,” Haz says seriously and Jay blushes. “We like to watch porn together before we have sex. After he saw that scene he fucked me _so_ -“

“Okay!” Jay exclaims, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, and Kevin bursts out laughing. “I am _so_ sorry about my boyfriend. Haz, think five times before you speak next time, okay honey? We’re gonna go now,” he tells Kevin, dragging his boyfriend away, and Kevin snickers waving back as Haz waves him goodbye excitedly.

What a pair. Kevin shakes his head in amusement, before turning back around. Right, he was going to force himself to splurge on a jacket he didn’t need.

He shuffles through the rack and somehow ends up with four jackets in his hand by the time he’s done. A look around shows that Andrew’s glaring between two leather jackets – one with too many unnecessary zippers and another with too many unnecessary buckles.

He walks over, going right up behind Andrew. Andrew tenses, and then Kevin plants a kiss on his head. “Just buy both,” he says. “You already have a hundred, you can add those to your collection.”

Andrew turns around, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to try those on?” he asks, nodding to the jackets in Kevin’s hand.

Kevin shrugs. “Where’s Neil?” he asks, looking around at the store. Neil wasn’t in the men’s section or the women’s section. Kevin hoped he wasn’t in the lingerie section because he didn’t know if his heart could deal with imagining Neil in every single piece of lingerie.

“Said he saw something and was going to try it on,” Andrew replies, hanging both jackets over his arm.

“Let’s go find him,” Kevin suggests cheekily. “We’ll get to see him naked.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, but doesn’t disagree with Kevin as he follows him to the changing room. “We’ll have to duck in when no one’s there,” Kevin whispers covertly, before calling out, “Josten!”

Andrew glares at Kevin. “Nice job,” he says, and Kevin smiles innocently at him. Neil pokes his head out from a changing room down to the back.

“Yo,” he says, grinning at them. “Having fun?”

“Did someone call me?” a guy with a mop of blond hair wearing a shirt with the store logo asks from behind them frowning. “I’m Justin.”

“Uh,” Kevin says, and Andrew snorts. “No?”

“Oh,” Justin frowns. “Cool.” He walks off, and Kevin sniggers, before walking over to the stall where Neil is.

“Uh, guys?” Neil says, pulling the door in a bit. “You don’t have to come in to try on jackets,” he says quickly. “Just throw them on over your clothes!” he tries to hold the door closed, but Andrew curls a hand around the edge of the door. “You really, really don’t have to – fuck,” he sighs as Andrew yanks the door open and shoves Kevin inside, before locking the door behind them.

“Neil,” Kevin says, his voice unreadable and eyes wide. “What the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

~

See, the thing is, Kevin has managed to… curb his reactions to Neil in lingerie. Neil’s newfound love for lingerie fuelled Kevin’s newfound love for Neil _in_ lingerie, but that only meant that seeing Neil in lingerie was… _normal_ , after he started wearing it more often.

So, if Kevin had walked in on Neil wearing lingerie, he would’ve probably just gotten half hard, complimented his boyfriend, and ask him to try on something else.

Except, this wasn’t lingerie.

Neil twists his hands in front of him flushing. Kevin looks down at his hard cock sheathed in his jeans, unsure what to do. Andrew’s in the same state, staring at Neil with dark eyes.

Because Neil’s wearing knee-high white socks, and the shortest fucking skirt ever. It’s barely covering his supple ass, and then there’s the crop top that’s ending halfway down his torso and highlighting his abs and his V –

“Fuck, Neil,” Kevin groans, slumping against the wall and banging his head on it.

“Is that a cheerleading uniform?” Andrew asks, his voice thick and Neil nods shyly, blushing.

“It was on sale! I thought it would fun to try it on, I didn’t think you guys would come looking for me!” He groans reaching around to unzip it, and Kevin’s hand darts out.

“Don’t you dare take that off,” Kevin growls, and Neil’s freezes, staring at Kevin with wide eyes. Kevin points his finger up and rotates it, a silent order for Neil to turn.

Neil complies, and Kevin bites his knuckle, walking over and kneeling behind Neil.

“Kevin!” Neil whispers harshly, but Kevin doesn’t do anything besides lift the skirt and Neil’s wearing a _fucking thong_.

Kevin groans, and Andrew’s behind him, putting a hand in his hair. Kevin rests his forehead against Neil’s soft ass. “Tell me no,” he tells Neil, “and I’ll leave. Or else we’re going to fuck you right here.”

“Fuck,” Neil moans softly. “Fuck, Andrew, talk me out of this potentially horrible idea.”

Andrew’s hand moves from Kevin’s hair to palm Neil’s ass under the skirt. “I could stuff my cock in your mouth to keep you quiet.”

Kevin’s cock throbs as Neil whines, pulling away from them and turning to press against the door, the front of his skirt tenting obscenely.

“ _Andrew_ ,” he groans, before flushing lightly. “Do you really like it?” he asks softly, smoothing down his skirt, and Kevin stands. Kevin reaches for both of Neil’s hands, bringing each of his hands to rest on his and Andrew’s groins. Neil whimpers when he feels their hard cocks.

“What do you think?” Kevin whispers. “Neil, you look fucking edible.”

“I’d eat your ass for hours with you wearing that,” Andrew says lowly, and Neil’s face burns, a hand cupping his cock through his skirt. His abdominal muscles flex as he breathes in slowly, his nipples showing through the thin cotton.

“Fuck,” he passes his next hand over his face, his back arching. “Fuck, yes, okay? _Yes_. You assholes,” he gripes without much heat.

Fuck, Kevin didn’t even know where to start. He goes back to his knees as Andrew grips the back of Neil’s neck and kisses him harshly. Kevin raises the front of Neil’s skirt, pushing the thong aside and gripping Neil’s hard cock.

He swallows it, and Andrew swallows Neil’s groans. He sucks Neil fast and hard, his hand twisting around Neil’s member, jerking him off roughly as he sucks him sloppily.

“Lube?” he asks either of them, hand still working Neil’s cock. Neil’s head falls back to hit the door with a soft thud.

“Fuck, my wallet has some,” he says, and Andrew reaches for Neil’s jeans, grabbing his wallet and tossing the packet of lube to Kevin.

Kevin’s fingers are almost shaking as he tears the lube packet open and puts one of Neil’s legs over his shoulders, before shoving two fingers roughly into Neil, dropping the empty packet on the ground.

Andrew covers Neil’s groan with his hand, pressing kisses down his throat. Neil fumbles with Andrew’s belt buckle, fingers slipping as he tries to unzip his pants desperately, wrapping a hand around Andrew’s hard cock.

Neil groans softly, tugging Andrew’s member as Kevin fucks him with two fingers, sucking his cock.

“Dammit,” Neil breathes, his face and body flushed, blinking blearily down at Kevin.

Andrew pushes up the crop top to thumb at Neil’s nipples and Neil barely holds back the squeak. “You look like a fucking slut,” Andrew growls into Neil’s ear, and Neil’s cock jerks in Kevin’s mouth.

“Drew,” he groans softly, hand tightening around Andrew’s cock as Kevin pushes into his prostate.

“I think you wanted us to find you,” Andrew continues, fingers pushing at Neil’s nipples, and Neil’s gone, biting his lips, to hold back his moans. “You wanted us to see you looking like a whore, didn’t you?”

Neil’s entire body convulses as Kevin fucks him roughly with three fingers, mouth still hot on his cock. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” Neil whispers, his entire body lighting up from the inside.

Andrew shoves a thumb in Neil’s mouth and Neil sucks on his thumb urgently, finally glad to have something in his mouth.

“Kevin,” Andrew says softly, and Kevin looks up, looking dazed, Neil’s red hard cock falling from his mouth. “We don’t have much time, come on.”

Kevin nods, although somewhat woefully, as he stands. Andrew slips his thumb out of Neil’s mouth, and Kevin kisses him hotly, leading him to the middle of the changing room.

“Remember to be quiet,” Andrew says into both of their ears, and Neil nods although he’s succumbing to lust.

Kevin pushes Neil over, spreading his socked legs, caressing his rump. Fuck, the socks and the skirt were going to be the death of him. He unzips his pants pulling out his cock, palming it a few times.

He grips Neil’s hands behind his back, pushing him over to face Andrew’s cock. Andrew and Kevin slide into Neil at the same time, and Neil shudders.

Fuck, he was so fucking tight and hot. Andrew grips Neil’s hair, and they both start fucking him brutally, swallowing their grunts.

Kevin bends toward Andrew and kisses him as he fucks Neil deep. Neil’s whimpering quietly around Andrew’s cock as Andrew fucks his throat. Andrew wraps a hand around Neil's throat, feeling his cock sliding in and out.

"Fuck," Kevin mumbles, watching them, gripping the skirt around Neil's waist in one hand.

The mirror's on the side of them, and Neil's watching himself get fucked from both ends, his body shuddering with every thrust. It's so fucking sexy, watching himself being used, being fucked by his two men that he almost comes.

It’s hard and fast, but Andrew’s the first one to cum, his eyes zoned in on the skirt rumpled on Neil’s ass and Kevin’s hips bruising Neil. He closes his eyes and grabs Kevin in a hot kiss to bury his moan as he comes deep in Neil’s throat.

“Fuck,” he whispers, pushing Neil upwards, and Neil groans as Kevin slides deeper into him, fucking against his prostate. Andrew covers his mouth with one hand and pinches his nipple with the other. There are tears in Neil’s eyes as his cock streams precum, Kevin still fucking him hard.

“Look at you take it, like the slut you are,” Andrew murmurs in Neil’s ear and Neil’s entire body tenses, gasping for air.

He twists his face from Andrew’s hand, whimpering, “’D-Drew I’m gonna come,” he groans, “d-don’t wanna mess up th-the skirt.”

Andrew smirks. “Don’t want people to see what a whore you are?” he says, and Neil’s eyes widen, before his entire body judders and Andrew’s on his knees, swallowing Neil just as he comes.

Kevin shoves four fingers in Neil’s mouth to muffle his scream, and Neil shudders, hole clamping around Kevin’s cock as Andrew sucks him dry. Neil almost falls, would’ve fallen, if he wasn’t still impaled on Kevin’s cock, and Kevin groans lowly, his rhythm faltering.

Andrew stands, kissing Neil, before turning to Kevin and saying lowly, “don’t come in him.”

Kevin nods, pulling out with some effort, and Neil sinks to the ground automatically, opening his mouth as Kevin strokes his cock a few times, before coming in Neil’s mouth as he kisses Andrew deeply.

Kevin moans softly as Neil wraps his lips around his spent cock, sucking him until he’s sensitive. Then he’s tucking Kevin back gently in his pants, turning and doing the same with Andrew.

Kevin gasps for air, unable to believe they’d just fucked in a public changing room. He rests his sweaty head against Andrew’s forehead, breathing hard.

“I… think I’m gonna have to buy the outfit,” Neil says awkwardly, tugging off the crop top, looking up at his two boyfriends.

He looks so innocent, on his knees with the skirt spread across his hard thighs that Kevin almost got an erection again.

“Get up before I make you suck my cock,” Kevin says roughly, laughing and Neil giggles, standing. Kevin clears his throat. “…are there any more cheerleader costumes in the sale?” Kevin asks faux-innocently, and Neil flushes, glaring at him.

He sags against Andrew, who wraps his arm around Neil’s shoulder, grimacing at the smell of sex that permeates the entire room.

“This is why we don’t go out together,” Andrew grunts. “Kevin can’t keep it in his pants.”

“Says the one who offered to shove his cock down my throat,” Neil chuckles, pushing Andrew away playfully before unbuttoning the skirt and sliding it off his hips. Kevin’s so sad to see it go.

He folds up the skirt, top, and socks, stretching. “Fuck, that was good.”

“It was,” Andrew agrees, grabbing the two leather jackets. “Let’s get some more cheerleader outfits,” he says, ignoring Neil’s whelp as he slams the door open, not caring that Neil was practically naked in a thong. There was no one there to see him, anyway. Neil rolls his eyes, shutting the door, and Kevin grins at him.

Neil kisses him chastely, before getting dressed, grabbing the outfit to carry to the cashier. “You should get some matching sneakers,” Kevin offers mildly. “And pompoms.”

“You’re way into this,” Neil groans, and Kevin laughs, kissing him and groping his jeans-covered ass.

“I’m way into _you_ ,” Kevin amends and Neil blushes. “And Andrew is too. You’re sexy as fuck, baby.”

Neil smiles bashfully, kissing Kevin again. “And I’m glad we came shopping today,” Kevin continues. “You were right. We did have a lot of fun.”

Neil groans laughingly, shoving Kevin away from him and storming out of the changing room.

~

(None of them realise that they’ve traumatised poor Justin because when he goes to ensure the changing room is empty of clothes, he finds an empty packet of lube and is struck with the smell of _sex._ Then he remembers the three guys who stormed out of the same changing room, who he'd assumed were cousins helping each other try on clothes. Poor Justin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by geazy on Thrill of It All (Foxy #9): "maybe (semi?) public sex? Costumes like a cheerleader or something? bonus: dirty talk and/or nipple play." :D
> 
> Happy new year :D


End file.
